Missing You -BAB I- (Two Shot)
by Gygit9303
Summary: "Appa, apa Appa mencintai Eomma?" Kim Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sederhana dan menyentuh yang terlontar dari bibir putrinya yang berusia 6 tahun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia pikir ia sudah menjelaskan mengapa dirinya dan Yunho tidak pernah menikah meski sudah hidup bersama selama tujuh tahun ini kepada putri kecilnya/YAOI (BOY X BOY)/ YUNJAE Family/MPREG


**Title : Missing You**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Angst, Hurt**

**Length : Two Shot**

**Rate : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**_**AND THIS STORY IS MINE.**_

**Warning : BOY X BOY, MPREG, OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc**

.

.

.

**NO**** LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**-Two Shot- (Bab I)**

.

.

.

"_Appa_, apa _Appa_ mencintai _Eomma_?"

Kim Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sederhana dan menyentuh yang terlontar dari bibir putrinya yang berusia 6 tahun. Ia mundur selangkah dari ambang pintu dan bersandar ke dinding, jantungnya berdegup kencang menantikan jawaban Yunho. Ia pikir ia sudah menjelaskan mengapa dirinya dan Yunho tidak pernah menikah meski sudah hidup bersama selama tujuh tahun ini kepada putri kecilnya, tapi Ji Yool masih punya pertanyaan dan kali ini giliran Yunho untuk menjawab.

Yunho berdehem, jelas mengulur waktu. Walau bagaimana pun Jaejoong tak mampu beranjak. Ia tidak berniat menguping, tapi saat ia tiba di rumah, ia terpesona karena adegan santai antara ayah dan anak di ruang tengah.

Yunho duduk dikursi sandar berlapis kulit berwarna coklat tampak sangat tampan mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru usang dan kaos rugby biru tua. Dan Ji Yool duduk di pangkuan sang ayah, rambut hitam panjangnya yang menurun dari sang ibu nampak berantakan dalam kepangan yang tak sama, pakaiannya hampir sama seperti pakaian Yunho celana _jeans_ biru usang dan kaos biru tua.

"Yoolie-_ya_, apakah _Appa_ sudah pernah menunjukkan kepadamu foto _Eomma_ saat ia memakai pakaian _yeoja_, saat itu ia kalah taruhan dengan Yoochun _Samchon_?" tanya Yunho, jelas berusaha mengubah topik.

"_Otte_, _Appa_? Apa _Appa_ mencintai _Eomma_?" Ji Yool bersikeras.

'_Jawab pertanyaan itu, Yun. Katakan padanya kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, bahwa kau terpaksa hidup bersama denganku karena aku hamil."_

Jaejoong menahan nafas, menanti jawaban Yunho. Meski pun ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"_Appa_ sangat mencintai _Eomma_... karena telah memberikan kau kepada _Appa_," jawab Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata menahan deru emosi. Itu bukan jawaban, melainkan pengelakan. Jaejoong tak tahu mengapa ia masih merasa sedikit terkejut. Yunho tidak akan pernah mengakui mencintainya. Jaejoong tak ingat pernah mendengar kalimat sederhana itu terucap dari bibir Yunho, bahkan tidak saat Ji Yool lahir. Atau sesudahnya, pada hari-hari dan minggu serta tahun yang mengikuti, juga tidak saat mereka bercinta. Saat mereka berbagi gairah yang bisa jadi adalah satu-satunya bagian yang tulus dalam hubungan mereka. Yunho tak pernah memberikan diri sepenuhnya, sebagian hati dan jiwanya tak akan pernah ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Ia bisa memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa ia menyayangi Jaejoong, Jaejoong penting baginya, mereka adalah keluarga, namun ia tak pernah sanggup mengucapkan...

'_**Aku mencintaimu**_**.'**

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Jaejoong menumpukkan kedua tangan di atas dada kirinya yang kini berdenyut merasakan kepedihan selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia melewatkan separuh dari dua puluh tujuh tahun usianya mencintai Jung Yunho, namun lelaki itu tidak mencintainya. Dan takkan pernah mencintainya.

Ia hidup dalam impian, ingin memercayai suatu hari akan ada perubahan bahwa Yunho akan berubah. Berharap Yunho membuka hati untuknya walau hanya sedikit. Dan melihat siapa diri Jaejoong yang sejati. Namun, sepertinya keinginannya itu hanya menjadi angan-angannya saja. Bahkan, saat ini rasa pedih menusuk merasuki jiwanya saat berpikir ia tak akan pernah memiliki anak lagi dengan lelaki yang ia cintai karena Yunho selalu menggunakan pengaman saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Ia hamil.

Yunho mau bertanggung jawab atas anak yang di kandungnya, tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Dan meski mereka membangun kehidupan bersama, berbagi sejumlah momen yang indah, _namja_ bermata musang itu selalu membentengi dirinya. Seolah mendorong jauh Jaejoong untuk tidak terlibat dalam kehidupannya.

Sejak dulu Jaejoong selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Berusaha merebut perhatian Yunho yang kala itu adalah seorang playboy dan di juluki _'God of Sex'_ oleh para wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya. Tetapi, Jaejoong tak peduli dengan pandangan dan julukan orang lain terhadap Yunho. Yang ia tahu ia mencintai Yunho apa adanya.

Sudah beribu-ribu cara telah ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Yunho, namun selalu gagal. Yunho tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari sekedar teman satu kelas selama 3 tahun masa SMA-nya. Keraguan merayapi benak Jaejoong perasaannya masih berperang dengan logikanya. Ia selalu bertindak berdasarkan emosinya, melupakan tentang logika. Hingga suatu hari ia ingat tentang keistimewahannya sebagai seorang _namja_ yang mempunyai rahim dan dapat dibuahi. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun memanfaatkan keistimewahaannya itu saat malam perpisahaan sekolah yang diadakan di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Seoul.

Ia menjebak Yunho.

Mencampurkan minuman milik _namja_ musang itu dengan obat perangsang dosis tinggi.

Menggoda Yunho yang saat itu tengah diselimuti kabut nafsu –pengaruh obat perangsang.

Menuntunnya ke salah satu kamar yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk memiliki Yunho tanpa menyadari bahwa rencananya itu harus dibayarnya dengan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti hatinya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Jaejoong mendesah. Ia sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan, perlu waktu lama untuk menjadi dewasa, seperti yang sering dikatakan almarhum ibu padanya. Rasa bersalahnya yang terbesar adalah karena menempatkan Ji Yool di tengah pertempurannya dengan Yunho, tapi hal itu tak terelakkan. Ji Yool selalu ada di tengah. Dan akan selalu begitu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Sialan," gumam Jaejoong sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menyekanya dengan kasar. Ia harus melupakan masa lalu dan berfokus ke masa depan. Memastikan putrinya memiliki hubungan yang indah dan penuh kasih sayang dengan sang ayah adalah hal terpenting baginya. Dalam jangka panjang, Jaejoong hanya berharap lebih baik jika Ji Yool tumbuh dengan kedua orangtua di sisinya.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan sembari menyeka sudut mata doenya yang berkaca-kaca. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho dan Ji Yool yang masih asik melihat album foto.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari album foto begitu telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Hari ini kau terlambat. _Waeyo_?"

"Yi Han _Hyung_ memberiku banyak pekerjaan. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku pergi ke toilet." Jaejoong berdecak sembari menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya dikursi kosong di samping kursi yang diduduki Yunho dan Ji Yool.

Yunho meringis. "Kalau kau jadi sekretarisku aku tidak akan memberimu banyak kerjaan."

"_Annyeo_." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. "Kau –masih- selalu menolak tawaranku."

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang berpikiran negatif jika aku menjadi sekretarismu." Jaejoong menunduk. "...terlebih aku tak ingin ruang gerakmu sebagai pria _'lajang'_ terkekang oleh keberadaanku di sana..." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

Tenggorokkan Yunho tercekat. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, tak bisa membalas ucapan Jaejoong yang tepat mengena di hatinya. Sampai kemudian Ji Yool turun dari pangkuannya. Berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong dan melompat naik ke pangkuan ibunya.

Jaejoong mendongak ia sedikit terkejut ketika putri kecilnya itu mencium kedua pipi dan bibirnya bergantian. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tingkah putrinya itu.

"Apa Yoolie sudah makan?" Ji Yool menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. Membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi kenyal putrinya itu.

"Mau membantu _Eomma_ memasak?"

Ji Yool menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Ia senang jika Jaejoong mengajaknya memasak. Memasak adalah salah satu hobinya selain bermain piano dan bermain bola bersama sang ayah. Walau pun ia seorang perempuan, tetapi ia benar-benar menyukai sepak bola. Tapi, percayalah dia adalah seorang gadis yang feminin bukan gadis tomboy walau suka sepak bola.

"_Nde_~ Yoolie mau~" Dengan tergesa gadis kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan _namja_ cantik itu menuju dapur.

Yunho memandang nanar album foto dipangkuannya. Lalu, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ji Yool yang terlihat tidak sabaran menarik ibunya cepat munuju dapur.

"_Mianhae_..." bisiknya sampai punggung ringkih Jaejoong menghilang di balik tembok.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

_Teng teng..._

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid _Seoul International School_ membereskan alat tulisnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Termasuk gadis cantik berkulit putih, berambut panjang, bermata musang, dan bibir merah yang berbentuk hati persis ayahnya yang kini telah memakaikan tas _Moldir_-nya di balik punggung kecilnya.

Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat teman sekelasnya berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Eunsu-_ya_~" Gadis cantik dengan bibir merah berbentuk hati itu berseru memanggil temannya yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

"_Eoh_? _Waeyo_, Ji Yool-_ah_?" Gadis berkuncir kuda yang dipanggil Eunsu itu menatap Ji Yool dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Ajak Ji Yool.

"_Ah_, Ji Yool-ah _mian_ hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit. Ibuku akan melahirkan."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Eumm_~" Eunsu menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Ji Yool mengembangkan seyumnya ikut senang. Ji Yool memeluk Eunsu kemudian melepasnya.

Eunsu terlihat senang. Matanya bahkan berbinar. "Kata _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ adikku perempuan."

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

"_Nde_. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan kesepian dan sendiri lagi di rumah. Aku bisa main sepuasnya dengan adikku nanti."

"_Waaaaahhh_~ Aku ikut senang Eunsu-_ya_. _Chukkae_, Semoga ibu dan adikmu selamat..." Ucap Ji Yool kemudian.

"_Gomawo_, Yoolie-_ya_~ _Annyeo_ng~" Eunsu melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ji Yool yang masih memasang senyum manisnya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Ji Yool menyeret kakinya malas di koridor sekolah yang tampak mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang siswa dan penjaga kebersihan di sore itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali tasnya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Eunsu tadi. Jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat iri dengan Eunsu. Temannya itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak dan itu berarti ia tidak akan sendirian lagi di rumah. Walau pun ia tahu ayah dan ibunya tak pernah menikah tapi, bisakah mereka memberinya seorang adik untuk menemaninya yang selalu kesepian di rumah saat kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar sendiri. Pamannya, Changmin selalu datang menemaninya setiap hari dan menguras isi kulkas di rumahnya. Tapi, yang ia inginkan adalah seorang adik...

Seseorang yang akan memanggilnya 'kakak'...

Seseorang yang bisa ia ajak main setiap saat...

Seseorang yang akan ia lindungi dan melindunginya...

Seseorang yang—

_Brukkkk_

Karena terus melamun dan tidak memerhatikan jalan Ji Yool tak sengaja menubruk seseorang di depannya.

"_Ah! Joesong-hamnida... Joesong-hamnida..."_ Ia menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali bermaksud meminta maaf pada orang yang tak sengaja di tubruknya.

"Kenapa dengan putri _Eomma_ yang cantik ini, _emm_? Kenapa jalannya menunduk seperti itu. Apa ada masalah?"

Ji Yool sontak mendongakkan kepalanya begitu suara sang ibu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"_Papa_!" Seru Ji yool senang.

Jaejoong berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih begitu mendengar panggilan Ji Yool padanya. "_Ah_, Yoolie selalu saja memanggil _Eomma_ '_Papa'_ jika di luar padahal, _Eomma_ tak pernah keberatan kau panggil '_Eomma_' saja. Apa kau malu mempunyai _Eomma_ seorang _namja_?"

"_Annyeo_. Bukan begitu. _Eomma_ tahu Ji Yool sangaaaaaaat mencintai _Eomma_ lebih dari apapun."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Itulah sebabnya Yoolie tidak ingin orang-orang memandang _Eomma_ aneh ketika Yoolie memanggil _Eomma_ dengan sebutan _'Eomma'_. Dan Yoolie tak pernah malu mempunyai _Eomma_ seorang _namja_. Yoolie justru bersyukur dan bangga karena _Eomma_ Yoolie ternyata lebih cantik dari perempuan mana pun tapi... setelah Yoolie tentu saja, hehe..." Celoteh Ji Yool sembari terkekeh.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terdiam hatinya terenyuh mendengar ucapan putri kecilnya yang begitu menyentuh hatinya. Tiba-tiba matanya panas hendak mengeluarkan kristal bening di kedua mata indahnya itu namun, sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Tak ingin putri cantiknya ikut sedih jika ia menangis. Ia pun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Ji Yool dan menenggelamkan wajanya di pundak kecil Ji Yool.

Ji Yool tahu jika ibunya pasti sekarang menangis. Ia merasakan kemeja seragam musim panasnya mulai basah. Tangannya terulur memeluk kepala Jaejoong dan mengusap-usapkannya di atas rambut halus sang ibu. Menirukan kebiasaan ibunya jika ia menangis saat tubuhnya terluka ketika bermain sepak bola bersama sang ayah.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"_Eomma_."

"_Eumm_..." Jaejoong merespon panggilan Ji Yool dengan gumamam. Tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemudi dan sesekali melihat jalanan yang ramai pada sore hari di Seoul.

"Yoolie ingin punya _dongsaeng_."

Sontak Jaejoong terkejut dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ji Yool yang tengah duduk di bangku penumpang. Saking terkejutnya ia hampir saja menginjak pedal gas dan rem secara bersamaan. Beruntung, ia cepat tersadar dan memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada kemudi.

"_Eomma_. Yoolie ingin punya _dongsaeng_ seperti Eunsu. Agar Yoolie tidak sendiri lagi di rumah." Rengek Ji Yool ketika ucapannya tidak di indahkan oleh Jaejoong. Tangannya menarik-narik ujung blazer Jaejoong dengan tak sabaran.

Jaejoong menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Setelah menstabilkan detak jantungnya ia pun menoleh dan melemparkan senyum terpaksanya pada Ji Yool. "Yoolie tidak sendiri. Ada Changmin _Samchon_ yang menemanimu, sayang."

"_Shireo_. Min Chang _Samchon_ selalu asik sendiri dengan makanannya dan Yoolie selalu di acuhkan."

Jaejoong terkekeh geli ketika Ji Yool memanggil nama Changmin terbalik. Ia mengusap rambut halus Ji Yool dengan lembut. Ji Yool berbalik, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang menurun dari sang ayah.

"_Otte_?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Jaejoong terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab keinginan buah hatinya.

Tidak.

Bukannya ia tak mau memiliki seorang anak lagi. Ia ingin, bahkan sangat menginginkannya jauh sebelum Ji Yool memintanya. Bahkan ia pernah terang-terangan meminta pada Yunho untuk memberi Ji Yool seorang adik. Dan mencegah Yunho untuk menggunakan pengaman ketika mereka berhubungan intim. Tapi, Yunho menolaknya. Dengan alasan yang sudah jelas diketahuinya.

_Namja itu tidak ingin semakin terikat dengannya jika punya anak lagi. _

"_Mian_..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah menyesal.

Ji Yool terlihat kecewa, dengan cepat ia melemparkan tatapannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Menghindari tatapan Jaejoong.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di halaman luas kediaman orang tuanya yang berada di Gwangju. Dua orang pelayan dengan cepat membuka pintu _Mercedes convertible_ miliknya dan mempersilakan putra sulung keluarga Jung dan kekasihnya yang duduk di bangku penumpang keluar dari mobil.

Setelah turun dari mobil Yunho lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung dan menolehkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan Ji Yool. Apa dia masih tidur?"

Jaejoong menoleh begitu suara _bass_ Yunho mengalun di telinganya. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya merona merah ketika mata doenya melihat penampilan Yunho yang selalu menawan di matanya.

"Biar kubangunkan." Ujarnya cepat. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari Yunho yang masih tetap betah manatapnya.

Jaejoong melongokkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil. Dan mendapati putri kecilnya masih terlelap sambil memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ kesayangannya.

"Yoolie-_ya_ kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi Ji Yool pelan.

"_Eughhh_~" Memang tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membangunkan malaikat kecilnya itu. Ji Yool mengerjapkan mata musangnya berkali-kali. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Pandangannya menajam begitu tahu jika orang di sampingnya itu adalah ibunya.

"_Appa_~" Rengeknya manja memanggil sang ayah. Mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang menghela nafas panjang melihat Ji Yool yang sepertinya masih marah padanya karena kejadian tempo hari.

Yunho mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya Ji Yool memanggil namanya ketika bangun tidur. Apa sesuatu terjadi antara Ji Yool dan Jaejoong?

Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah berkata '_ada apa?'_ namun Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan menggidikan bahunya.

"_Yes Baby. Appa in here. What is it?" _

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Ji Yool langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta di gendong ketika sang ayah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil.

Kemudian tanpa ragu Yunho pun mengangkat Ji Yool dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion di ikuti Jaejoong yang mengekor di belakangnya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"_Harabeoji~" _

Mr. Jung yang tengah menikmati aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari kebun bunga mawarnya sontak menoleh ketika suara lantang cucu kesayangannya menggema.

Ji Yool meronta dari pangkuan Yunho kemudian berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju sang kakek yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangan, siap menerima pelukan dari cucu perempuannya yang cantik dan menggemaskan itu.

_Greppp_

Mr. Jung memeluk tubuh mungil Ji Yool erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut saat cucunya itu melompat kepelukkannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _princess_?" Tanya Mr. Jung setelah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan _Harabeoji_?"

"Selalu sehat jika bersamamu."

Ji Yool mencebil. Seolah tak terima dengan pernyataan kakeknya itu. "_Harabeoji_ harus selalu sehat walau pun tidak bersama Yoolie."

"_Hahaha_..." Mr. Jung hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi tingkah cucunya yang menggemaskan. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Senang melihatmu, nak." Mr. Jung menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyum. Ia menurunkan Ji Yool dan memeluk Jaejoong hangat tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang menggerutu di sampingnya.

"Apa aku makhluk tak kasat mata hingga _Abeoji_ tak bisa melihatku." Sindirnya.

Mr. Jung melepas pelukannya dengan Jaejoong kemudian tanpa banyak kata memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat. Membuat _namja_ musang itu terpekik karena sesak.

"_Abeoji_ lepaskan. Aku tak bisa bernafas." Gerutu Yunho sambil berusaha melepas pelukan ayahnya.

_Buuk bukk bukk_

Mr. Jung menepuk—memukul—punggung Yunho keras lalu melepas pelukan eratnya itu. Yunho berdecak sebal dan meringis ketika punggungnya terasa berdenyut sakit oleh pukulan telak ayahnya barusan. Kalian tak usah kaget dengan perlakuan Mr. Jung pada Yunho itu. Memang aneh, tapi percayalah itu merupakan bentuk kasih sayang Mr. Jung pada anak sulungnya yang tampan itu.

Jaejoong dan Ji Yool terkikik bersama melihat adegan ayah dan anak yang sangat tidak biasa itu.

.

_**©Gygit93**_

.

"_Kyaa_! _Harabeoji_ Min Chang _Samchon_ mencuri ikan tunaku!" Adu Ji Yool dengan jeritan nyaring yang membuat semua yang berada di meja makan terpaksa menutup telinga.

Mr. Jung menatap Changmin tajam dan menyuruhnya mengembalikan ikan tuna keponakannya yang kini terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir mencebil dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Dengan berat hati Changmin pun terpaksa mengembalikan hasil curiannya itu ke atas piring Ji Yool.

"Aish! Jung Changmin kau itu manusia apa bukan. Kau sudah menghabiskan separuh makanan di atas meja tapi, perut karetmu itu masih kelaparan." Omel Mr. Jung dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng heran.

Changmin mendengus. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa salah satu di antara Abeoji dan Eommoni bukan manusia sehingga melahirkan aku yang entah makhluk jenis apa?" Ujarnya sarkastis.

"Yah!" Teriak Mr. Jung kesal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong termasuk Ji Yool terkikik geli mendengar omongan Changmin dan Mr. Jung yang sungguh sangat menggelikan itu.

"Minnie-ya, kau masih lapar?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba ketika melihat tangan Changmin yang terus mengelus perutnya.

"Hu~um~" Changmin mengangguk dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Cha, makanlah bagianku aku sudah kenyang." Jaejoong mendorong piringnya ke hadapan Changmin.

Mata Changmin langsung berbinar senang. Kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di sampingnya dan mengecup pipi lembut kaka iparnya itu sekilas.

"Gomawo, _Hyung_~" Ucapnya yang membuat darah Yunho mendidih melihat perlakuan Changmin pada Jaejoong-_NYA_. Ia mendelikan matanya tajam pada Changmin sambil memotong daging di atas piringnya dengan brutal. Dan tingkah Yunho yang sungguh tidak biasanya itu terekam oleh Mr. Jung yang duduk di ujung meja, sebagai kepala keluarga.

.

_**©Gygit93**_

.

Yunho melirik gugup pada ayahnya. Ia menelan ludah saat Mr. Jung menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Setelah makan malam selesai ayahnya itu langsung menyeretnya menuju ruangan khusus ayahnya bersantai atau pun sekedar membaca buku yang tersusun rapi dalam 3 lemari buku besar yang berjejer di samping sofa.

"Kapan kau berencana menikahinya?" Tanya Mr. Jung setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk mengintimidasi Yunho dengan tatapannya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, _Abeoji_."

Alis Mr. Jung melengkung kaget. "Tidak sederhana? Kurasa bila kau menghamili seseorang, kau seharusnya bersikap terhormat dan melamarnya. Meski pun dia seorang _namja_, dia juga punya perasaan. Memangnya, siapa suruh kau menidurinya jika kau tidak mencintainya atau berencana membangun masa depan bersamanya? Atau kau masih suka menjadi _namja_ brengsek yang tidur dengan sembarang wanita tanpa memerdulikan perasaan Jaejoong?"

"Itu kecelakaan. Bukan salahku."

"Itu kesalahanmu sepenuhnya." Sela Mr. Jung. Berusaha menahan emosinya.

Yunho menyipitkan mata dan meremas kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Mr. Jung memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Kau belum pernah menjalin hubungan serius lagi sejak putus dengan Boa." Mr. Jung menggeleng sedih. "Jika aku boleh berkata sejujurnya, aku bisa melihat ada beberapa kesamaan antara Jaejoong dan Boa. Aku jelas tidak ingin Jaejoong terluka seperti Boa dulu."

"Sudahlah, _Abeoji_. Berhentilah memojokkanku seperti aku ini penjahat."

Mr. Jung menghela nafas berat. "Sebagai seorang ayah, aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan dengan serius dan panjang lebar tentang apa yang kaulakukan. Aku bisa melihat kau sangat sayang pada Jaejoong, dan dia juga sayang padamu."

Yunho gelisah di kursinya dan menunduk, menatap tangannya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Kau tahu ibumu akan bilang apa kan?"

Yunho sontak larut dalam perkataan ayahnya, dan bangkit dari kursi untuk menuang minuman bagi dirinya. Ia mengambil Scotch dari lemari. "Jangan bawa-bawa _Eommoni_ dalam masalah ini. _Eommoni_ sudah cukup membuatku pusing. Selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melukai perasaan Boa, atau mengapa aku tidak mau berkeluarga dan memiliki dua puluh lima anak."

"Apa kau tak sadar, Yun. Ibumu tahu bahwa itulah yang akan dapat membuatmu benar-benar bahagia?"

Yunho mencibir. "Tapi _Eommoni_ tidak pernah melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya—_Eommoni_ hanya mempercayai sisi diriku yang baik-baik saja. Jika _Eommoni_ sungguh-sungguh merenungkannya, _Eommoni_ akan menyadari bahwa aku tidak mau diikat atau terpenjara dengan seseorang yang sama tiap hari."

"Tapi, Jaejoong bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah kau alami."

Yunho mendengus keras. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Jaejoong."

Cklek

Kriiettt

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka itu sontak membuat Mr. Jung dan Yunho menoleh secara bersamaan. Kemudian mata musang Yunho membelak, terkejut. Ketika seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**©Gygit93**_

**Preview Bab II (END) :**

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

"Jae, aku..."

"Arraseo. Kau tak perlu membalasnya."

"_Jeongmalyo_? Yoolie akan punya _dongsaeng_ segera, _Eomma_?"

"Bawa aku masuk dan rasuki aku sampai aku menjeri-jerit!" Wanita jalang itu berujar dengan mulut kotornya.

"Apapun maumu, Baby." Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga wanita itu.

"Apa kau punya masalah impotensi atau sejenisnya?"

"Kuharap begitu."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tertawa bagai orang gila. "Sedang apa aku di sini? Kurasa pertanyaan yang lebih pantas adalah apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan wanita jalang itu?"

"Jae, kumohon, aku minta maaf!"

"Oh ya? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyesal, atau itu sekedar kata-kata yang kaupikir dapat kau lontarkan untuk memperbaikki hubungan kita?" Suara Jaejoong tersendat dengan isakan.

"Eomma..." Ji Yool menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang di kenakan Jaejoong.

"Masuk ke kamarmu Ji Yool-ah." Perintah Yunho.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Yoolie-_ya_." Ujar Jaejoong.

Ji Yool menggeleng dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Jaejoong.

"Kubilang masuk ke kamarmu, Jung Ji Yool!" Teriak Yunho murka. Membuat tubuh Ji Yool bergetar ketakutan.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi, KIM JAEJOONG!"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Sudah cukup selama bertahun-tahun Jaejoong berusaha menjadi kekasih—walau tak dianggap—terbaik, ibu terbaik –walau ia seorang namja, dan menjadi yang terbaik disegala hal, jika ternyata yang dilakukannya itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Terlebih Yunho masih menutup rapat hatinya. Sehingga mendorong Jaejoong melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan...

Pergi dari kehidupan Yunho untuk selamanya...

.

.

.

**Haduh Fanfic baru. Tapi, Git janji ko ini hanya 2 Chapter saja gak lebih. Dan Chapter 2-nya sepertinya habis lebaran karena akan mengandung adegan DEWASA yang tak boleh anak kecil baca. Terlebih Git gak mau puasanya jadi sia-sia dan pahalanya berkurang karena membuat adegan NC di bulan puasa. Oke deh sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Annyeong...**

_**Bandung, 12 Juli 2014**_

_**04:50 AM**_


End file.
